


It's Okay, Levi

by Rapterkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi dies, slight eren/levi, there isn't much dialogue, this one sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was attack by a titan, and Eren stopped to be with him in his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, Levi

The sky is a peculiar shade of blue. It’s deep, yet light at the same time. White blotches decorate it, moving slowly as if nothing was going on far below them. As if there was no blood slowly puddling around the Corporal’s almost lifeless body. I was clutching his hand tightly, despite it being slick with blood. His expression would be completely blank if it were not more the small winces of pain as he bled out from the titan bite that landed him in two pieces. I could faintly feel him shivering, and it caused me to hold his hand a bit tighter.

“shhh..” before I could really even realize what I was doing, my hand had moved to brush some hair out of Levi’s face. A pained stare. “It’s going to be okay,” I muttered quietly, not really realizing what i was doing. I ran my fingers through Levi’s hair in a comforting manner. My mother had done this to me many times when I was sick or upset, running her fingers through my hair to calm me down. I knew Levi already was calm, though. If he did have some form of panic or remorse in him he did not show it. He only showed small glimpses of pain. His breath hitched and stopped for a few moments, and I thought he was dead. I felt no reassurance when his breathing started up again, ragged and faint. His lips moved slightly, forming silent words that I couldn’t understand nor make out. So i just nodded lightly, pretending to understand. I watched him carefully as his breathing slowed even more, and a hacking cough erupted from his throat. It startled me slightly, and i reached over to start running my hands through his hair again. He closed his eyes and winced in pain as he coughed a few more times. This time, though, I could make out a few words as he attempted to talk. That must have been why he was coughing.

“I-i’m..so-sor..sorry.” My expression softened as soon as I understood what he had said. He kept his eyes closed, even as the coughing fit stopped. I pulled my hand away from his hair as carefully as i could, holding his hand between both of mine. Not more than a few moments afterwards I watched, feeling helpless, as Levi’s breath slowed to a stop. Upon hearing a flare being shot into the sky, I leaned down and planted a small kiss on Levi’s forehead, letting go of his hand and setting both his hands to rest on his stomach. I sat up rather quickly, looking down at Levi’s body. “It’s okay, Levi,” a small sigh left my mouth as i stood up, shocked by the fact that i had not cried over his death yet, “there’s nothing you have to be sorry for. You did a good job.” And with that I turned and ran off to get to my horse, which stood next to a large tree a few feet away.

I never noticed the small smile that came upon the Corporal’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this one out in like 5 minutes so it's really bad and not very thought-out. Sorry.


End file.
